Trevor Ryan Cole
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * *Black Order |movie = Venom |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Riz Ahmed |voice actor = |status = Deceased }}Doctor Trevor Ryan Cole was the leader of the Life Foundation, who became to contact into extraterrestrial lifeforms, calling them Symbiotes. Once Cole had began experimenting symbiotes on numerous people, he went under legal lawsuits that took attention from Eddie Brock. Getting interviewed, Drake was accused of murder from Eddie claims, resulting into him being kicked out of the building. Drake would continued to experiment in order to seek a higher lifeform, believing man and symbiote was the next step of evolution, only to notice one of his symbiotes were stolen by Eddie, leading to him searching. Once his men found Eddie, Drake would ultimately bond with another symbiote named Riot. Having no use for Eddie, Drake continued to launch a rocket to space that led to more symbiotes, only to be stopped by Venom and being killed once he destroyed the rocket. Biography Early Life Trevor Ryan Cole was born to British parents and at nineteen years old, he discovered gene therapy that tripled the amount of a person's life expectancy. At the age of twenty four, Cole became the CEO of the Life Foundation. Interviewed by Eddie Brock While leading a new space program, Cole was informed the destruction of his probe and will crash land back to Earth. Cole then discovered the four extraterrestrial lifeforms that were found inside his property in Malaysia. Carlton decided to take this opportunity to used these lifeforms as next step for humans to be bonded with. At a field trip for the Life Foundation, he was scheduled for an interview with Eddie Brock. The two talked about his achievements, including creating the Life Foundation. Eddie then asked him about the rocket, and also asked him about his testing pharmaceuticals. Trevor remained confused and had his security throw Eddie Brock out. Speaking with Roland Treece Six months later, Trevor left his office when he met with Roland Treece of the Treece International. Cole explained to Treece that the last test subject was a failure. After Treece warned him that if anything goes wrong within the next four weeks, he will be removed and that Treece International will replace the Life Foundation. Chasing Venom Trevor Cole decided to first bond a symbiote with a rabbit, with assistance from Doctor Dora Skirth. He later went on to bond the blue symbiote to Isaac, only for him to refuse to bond with it. Cole told Issac about how God had abandoned them and that he will not do the same. While he accepted this, Isaac was killed by the experience, much to Trevor’s anger, he went on further experiment with other people who were unable to be bonded with the symbiote. That Eddie snuck into the Life Foundation, and was attacked by his friend Maria, which bonded him to a another symbiote. Carlton Drake deployed Jerome Delacroix, Carlton Mathis Drake, Daniel Jackson, and other mercenaries to hunt search for him, believing him to be stealing “his symbiote”. However, he then discovered that Brock had achieved symbiosis and made Delacroix, Drake, and Jackson get it back for him. When the mercenaries learned that Dora Skirth as the traitor, Cole was disappointed by this and killed her by releasing the blue symbiote which later died. Cole lost the possession of Venom. However, he eventually realized it after it entered Eddie Brock's body. Due to this, Drake sent a number of thugs after Brock to eliminate Brock and take back the symbiote. Despite his dismay of his symbiote being stolen, Carlton notices a successful trial was set by another symbiote with one of their test subjects named Jacob. After a numerous days, Trevor questioned his scientist about the only successful trial they had and discovered that host was affected the ultrasound and further testing would result into killing him. Despite his best efforts, Trevor failed on keeping the remaining host to survive, as well as killing the last of the symbiotes. Bonded with Riot Alone at the facility, Cole noticed a little girl came into the Life Foundation, asking if she was lost, he became possessed by Riot. Capturing Eddie, after Venom had been extracted from him, Doctor Cole asked where the location of his symbiote, with Brock saying that he had no idea, Cole transformed into Riot and asked him where Venom was. With no answer, Riot transformed back into Drake, telling Delacroix to “clean up your mess”. Cole and Riot talked about how Riot would lead the other symbiotes to take over the world, with his leadership. Engaging Brock and Venom Inside of a space shuttle launch, Riot attacked his Life Foundation members, engaging in the shuttle’s ignition. Riot jumps out of the window get get inside the rocket only to be blocked by Venom. Riot told Venom to get into the rocket, to which Venom said they wouldn’t have the world destroyed by him. The two fought, Venom and Riot fought, with Riot ripping Venom off of Brock, after which Brock then rebonded with Venom. Death As the symbiotes were reaching inside the space shuttle, Anne Weying used the shuttle to extract the symbiotes from them. Riot was separated from Trevor as with Venom also became unbonded with Brock. As the two landed on a space shuttle platform, Cole fought Eddie in a standstill only to be defeated by him, looking off the edge as his symbiote crawled to him, laughed at Brock for his ignorance of not understanding the next stage of evolution, before being kicked off the edge. Drake was bonded again with Riot, stabbing Eddie, and then leaving for the shuttle. Eddie‘s wound was healed by Venom who used Riot's blade to cut the shuttle, setting it on fire, and killing Cole and Riot. Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Possession': As a Symbiote, Riot has been shown to be able to transfer itself from host to host upon physical contact with them, passing into their flesh as if intangible and taking full control of their bodies. While in their bodies, Riot is able to enhance their physical abilities to inhuman levels, allowing them to overpower other humans with ease and heal from severe injuries such as broken bones and damaged tissue in seconds. While it is capable of seemingly suppressing a host's mind and use their bodies as if it were its own, as it did while possessing various people before reaching Trevor Cole if their host is accepting of them, it is able to almost meld minds with them and work collectively with them while sharing the same body. The abilities it can use while bonded to its host, including its ability to manifest constructs out of its own mass and enveloping its host to form a body for itself, is fueled by how compatible it is with its host. *'Superhuman Strength': Just like Eddie, Cole has developed superhuman strength with the help of the Symbiote. *'Superhuman Speed': Cole seems to have moved faster with the help from the Symbiote just like Venom. *'Superhuman Durability': Cole was able to stand in a fight against Venom. *'Shapeshifting': Riot can generate portions of itself out of its hosts body to form various constructs, including enveloping its host's body to form its own. *'Symbiotic Costume': Riot has the basic ability to fully emerge from Drake while remaining attached to him, enveloping its host's body to form its own as a sentient, malleable but durable suit complete with eyes, claws and a mouth with powerful jaws and sharp teeth while increases the body mass, turning him into powerful opponent. *'Construct Creation': As a "team leader", it is able to manifest an arsenal of weapons from its body, including blades, flails, spikes and claws. Some of these constructs can even detach and shoot out of its body, such a volley of darts it used to to kill multiple thugs and bystanders in Malaysia, a sword impaled through through Eddie Brock's torso, and the spikes it made sprout out of a catwalk while in physical contact with it. By slamming his hand on any solid surface, he can create a trail of spikes that will ram a desired target. In fact, Venom is skeptical about the chance of it and Eddie to win the fight against Riot. *'Biological Assimilation': During the final fight between Venom and Riot, Riot momentarily absorbs Venom and Eddie into its body, making him appear more larger, though the both of them managed to break out of it after Anne Weying used a high pitch frequency from a P.A. system to weaken the Symbiotes. Additionally, Riot demonstrated the ability to separate other Symbioses from their hosts through physical contact, as it was able to rip Venom off Eddie's body for a short time. Relationships Allies *Life Foundation **Jerome Delacroix † **Donna Diego **Leslie Gesneria **Michael Malone **Carl Mach **Carlton Mathis Drake **Daniel Jackson **Harold Saunders *Treece International **Roland Treece - Temporary Rival Enemies *Edward Charles Allan Brock / Venom *Anne Weying - Former Employee turned Enemy *Dora Skirth † - Former Employee turned Enemy and Victim External Links * * Category:Black Order Members Category:British Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Executives Category:Humans Category:Life Foundation Employers Category:Males Category:Reality-688 Characters Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Villains